


Everything's Perfect

by manycoloureddays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, F/M, Future Fic, braeden/derek - Freeform, malia/stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/pseuds/manycoloureddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia didn't believe in soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for tumblr that I liked too much not to post here. The major character death is canon, and only mentioned briefly. Enjoy!

“The moment I laid eyes on you my world filled with colour.” Lydia rolled her eyes. Anyone who knew Derek Hale – knew him as more than just the creepy eyebrow guy anyway – could have predicted his wedding speech would be dripping with cheese, and sweeter than marshmallow fluff. And over the years Lydia had grown to appreciate his goofball moments as much as she appreciated his occasional rescue attempts. She drew the line, however, at supporting his belief that colour vision was bestowed only on those lucky enough to meet their soulmates.

            Lydia didn’t believe in soulmates. It didn’t matter how much research had been done, how many articles were published, how many couples swore by it, Lydia just didn’t believe that colour vision was produced by some twisted version of fated romance. She’d been able to see in colour since kindergarten. How exactly did science explain her soulmate being one of her classmates? Sure dating her peers had proved educational. From Jackson she had learnt to never trust in ‘I love you’ when there was no evidence to support it; from Aiden, that bad guys were not her style. But after Allison she couldn’t handle anymore heartbreak, destiny induced or otherwise. And sure, she’d opened her mind to the supernatural. She no longer confined what she believed to what she could prove mathematically, scientifically, logically. Her existence, the existence of her pack, it defied logic, but that didn’t mean that soulmates were real. There was definitely another explanation.

            She looked around the room for any mutual eyerollers, but came up blank.

            Stiles had always agreed with her about colour vision. Although that may have been when he thought she was his soulmate. That was before he’d met Malia. Lydia would always be grateful for that one. He deserved happiness, they both did.  

            In Allison she had found yet another person who refused to believe in nonsense like fate and destiny. But Lydia would have given anything for her world to fade to grey after the night she’d been rescued; to have a constant reminder that the light had gone out of the world when her best friend died to save her.

            She knew Scott believed in soulmates. At least he had, she wasn’t so sure these days. He’d been happy with Kira. She was still fuzzy on the details of their breakup – the most amicable one in history if their mutual attendance to Derek and Braeden’s wedding was anything to go by, but with those two involved how could it not be.

            Lydia wasn’t sure what she believed in, but it sure as hell wasn’t soulmates.

 

            If Lydia believed in a higher power she would thank it for helping her survive this long. Then again, she knew it wasn’t a god that had saved her life, and the lives of the people still breathing in Beacon Hills; she knew it wasn’t a god who had put their life on the line trying to desperately save those who had died. Scott McCall was many things, but he was still very, very human. And there had been a number of close calls over the years that proved that beyond doubt. So no, Lydia didn’t believe in a higher power, no matter how many people spoke to her from beyond the grave. If Lydia believed in anything, she believed in Scott McCall.

 

            They had met on their first day of kindergarten. Martin and McCall, sitting side by side for nearly all of elementary school. Scott had always been full of smiles. Generously offering her his sandwich when her mum forgot to pack her lunch, never letting Jackson pick on anyone if he could stop it, enthusiastically befriending everyone he could. And of course Lydia had put as much distance between them as she could in middle school; McCall and Stilinski were so far down the social hierarchy she could barely see them from her throne. But that didn’t mean his megawatt smile stopped brightening her day whenever she saw it. Adding a little bit of colour to some of the dreariest days of her schooling...

            _Holy hell!_ Rolling her eyes at her own ill-timed epiphany Lydia quietly excused herself. It was only the rehearsal dinner, she’d have her chance to marvel at Derek Hale’s sappiness on Saturday, right now she needed air.

            _Of course it’s Scott_ , her traitorous inner romantic piped up for the first time in years. _The first colour you ever saw was the red of his t-shirt. It makes perfect sense_.

            _Sense?_ Quipped her more logical side. _Sure it makes sense that over the years, with shared experiences, and common ground, and the closeness that comes with pack and friendship, I developed feelings for Scott McCall. That does_ not _change the fact that soulmates do not exist. Why would the universe spend so much time and energy making sure there was one person in the world, alive at the same time you are, who will grow and change at the same pace and in the same direction as you, and then even more time and energy making sure you meet. It’s ridiculous._

            “Lydia? Is everything alright?” Lacking super hearing, and concentrating on her inner monologue, Lydia had missed the footsteps bringing Scott closer. Worry creasing his forehead he moved closer to where she was standing, slowly though, like he was trying not to spook her. _Ever the gallant hero_ , she thought, making herself smile. If anyone deserved that title it was the man standing in front of her, now holding out his jacket, smiling back, although still clearly confused.

            “Yeah Scott,” she smiled wider. Ignoring the jacket, she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his middle. Allowing herself to revel in the sense of familiarity and home that washed over her, she tipped her head up, resting her chin on his chest. She didn’t have to say anything about her epiphany if his easy smile, and the twinkle in his eye was anything to go by. Standing on her tiptoes she brushed his lips with hers, just once, before leaning back again. “Yeah Scott. Everything’s perfect.”  

 

 


End file.
